He Has EYEBROWS!
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: Wow, who knew? Implyed pairings, no yaoi content, lots of fun. Set in Ancient Eygpt.


Note: Okay, gotta make two confessions before you start this. 1) This isn't ENTIRELY my idea, I came up with it with help from Agent Malkere. 2) firevixen73 came up with the name 'Mekubo' for Mokuba's ancient Egyptian self and is letting me use it for this oneshot (because I thought it was such a frickin' cool name!) Anyway, I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it, and I hope even more you'll let me know just how much you enjoyed it by reviewing! !

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. (pause) Yet. (dramatic pause) BUT IT WILL BE MINE! SOMEDAY SOON, _IT WILL BE MINE_! MWAHAHAHA! MWA-_HA_HAHAHA!!!! (muses drag still cackling writer off to the nice room with the pretty padded green walls.)

Anzu pounded down the corridor, giggling as quietly as she could. Mekubo had ears as sharp as any cat's, and would be sure to hear her.

Pausing to catch her breath, Anzu leaned on a wall and looked around. The section of the palace she was in was unfamiliar to her. _Then again, that's not surprising, considering how big this place is. I never remember just _how_ big that is until I do something like play hide-and-go-seek with Mekubo and get completely lost. Maybe I should try and remember this time…_

Her thoughts were cut short by Mekubo calling out somewhere nearby. "ANZU! I KNOW YOU'RE NEARBY! I'M GONNA _FIND_ YOU!" accompanied by the sound of small sandals slapping the stone floor.

Gasping, Anzu tip-toed as quietly as she could to the nearest doorway and gently tested it to see if it was unlocked. This immediately led to the discovery of two good things. Good thing number one: the door was, indeed, unlocked. Good thing number two: the door hinges had been oiled recently, so Anzu was able to slip into the room silently as a shadow and close the door behind her without alerting Mekubo to her presence.

Ear to the door, she listened as the sandaled feet got nearer and nearer to her hiding place, then pause right outside her door. "I'M GONNA FIND YOU, ANZUUUU! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! THEN _I_ WILL CLAIM THE TITLE OF HIDE-AND-GO-SEEK CHAMPION! MWAHAHAHA!!!" then he pounded off down the corridor again.

Anzu turned around and leaned against the door, stifling a giggle with one hand. Mekubo was so funny sometimes!

This action, however, led to a surprising discovery: Anzu was not the sole occupant of the room. A very tall man with short brown hair and very blue eyes, wearing a simple, sleeveless, knee-length, un-dyed tunic was staring at her with a dazed expression. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place him…

He crossed his arms and scowled. "And what, pray tell, are you doing in my _private _chambers, Lady Anzu?" he raised an eyebrow.

"_SETH_?" Anzu gasped.

"What?"  
Anzu gaped at him. She had never seen him out of his official High Priest robes and hat, which were currently on the bed between them. He looked so strange, and she had never realized-

"You have_ eyebrows_!"

Seth's scowl changed into a confused frown. "Lady Anzu, what are you talking abo-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Anzu had lunged to the bed, grabbed his hat, and darted out the room, screaming at the top of her lungs, "SETH HAS _EYEBROWS_!!!"

"COME BACK HERE WITH THAT RIGHT NOW!" Seth bellowed, snatching his Millennium Rod off the bed and charging after her, not even bothering to put on sandals in his haste.

Atem and Mana were chatting about the best way to settle an affair of state in the throne room when Anzu came charging in, holding a familiar blue and gold hat high above her head like a trophy and grinning like a madwoman. She paused in front of the pharaoh and his friend.

"SETHHAS_EYEBROWS_ANDIHAVEHISHATANDHE'SCHASINGMEANDHEHAS_EYEBROWS_GOTTAGOBYE!!!!"

Then she plunged through the door on the opposite side of the room before either Atem or Mana could even begin to comprehend the high-speed and high-volume announcement Anzu had just made.

They hadn't gotten very far in untangling it when Seth himself charged in after her, wearing _casual clothes_! He paused for a moment to brace his hands on his knees, before straightening up to holler "GIVE-ME-BACK-MY-HAT-OR-BY-RA-I'LL-FEED-YOUR-ENTIRE-CLOSET-TO-THE-PALACE-CROCODILES!!!" after her.  
Anzu poked her head through the door and responded, "DO-THAT-AND-I'LL-TELL-KISARA-YOU'RE-_GAY_!!!"

"DO-THAT-AND-_DIE_!!!" Seth charged and Anzu vanished from the doorway, still clutching her prize and shrieking about Seth's eyebrows.

Atem and Mana looked at each other, then looked at the door through which both Anzu and Seth had entered.

As if on cue, Mekubo came running furiously through the doorway, panting a bit (give him a break, Anzu and Seth havelonger legs than he does!) "BIG BROTHER! ANZU! _WAIT UP_!!!" then he, too, ran out the opposite door.

Mana and Atem looked at each other again.

"You know, I never _was_ sure whether or not Seth had eyebrows before a few moments ago." Atem confessed.

"I would have bet my Ka he didn't own any casual clothes." Mana admitted.

The two friends shuffled their feet for a moment.

"Wanna go see what happens next?"

Atem smiled, "You read my mind."

The two friends hurried out of the throne-room, laughing.

Hope you enjoyed this! And it's so true, you don't ever see High Priest Seth's eyebrows, or hair, for that matter! Makes you wonder… Please review! I like reviews!


End file.
